


Flower Crown

by xxlovingfandomsxx



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soft!Ben, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlovingfandomsxx/pseuds/xxlovingfandomsxx
Summary: In which the reader finds her tall, handsome, speeder race partner with a peculiar item on his head.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 9





	Flower Crown

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She slowly stalked over to their meeting place and couldn't control the grin taking over her face. Ben had his back turned as he played with the grass on the field while he waited for her to show. She covered his eyes with her smaller, softer hands, “Guess who?”

He smiled and let out a soft chuckle, “I don’t know, is it Chewie?” She slapped his shoulder and he winced at the pain. “Stop comparing me to a Wookiee laserbrain! I am way better looking than him.” He looked up at her and smiled, admiring how angelic she looked in the sunlight.

“Then don’t keep me waiting so long, do you know how bored I was?” She laughed, Ben’s smile grew larger as the melodious sound hit his ears. “I can see how bored you were. That is a fabulous flower crown Ben Solo.” He felt his face warm, embarrassment creeping out to the surface. 

“I made you one too” He picked up a matching one off the ground and placed it in her hands. She carefully examined it, noting how color coordinated it was and how pretty it was. “I love and appreciate it, thank you.” To prove how much she loved it, she made it a show to place it ceremoniously on her head and gave him a curtsy.

He smiled and took in how ethereal she truly looked with the crown, she started to squirm a bit underneath his loving gaze. “Stop looking at me like that, come on let’s get down to why we’re really here for, we’re gonna crush the competition in the speeder race.” Ben watched in adoration as she went into details on her game plan, smiling as her hand gestures ran rampant as she grew excited over the prospect of winning.

“We have to make sure the speeder is in tip top condition, my dad and Han agreed to double check to make sure it’s working properly… Ben are you listening to me?” He looked at her, confusion obvious on his face, and realized that he spent all that time admiring her instead of listening. 

“O-of course I was, you were saying something about our dads?” He tried to cover his tracks.

“Are you questioning me or are you sure that’s what I said?” She questioned playfully, already knowing the answer. He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. “I’m positive that’s what you said.” He gave her a cheeky grin and she let out a giggle. “What am I going to do with you Ben Solo?”

“Come on you, we have to check on the progress of our speeder and make sure our dads haven’t set it on fire.” She turned and started to make her way towards the path. Ben hadn’t gotten up yet, admiring her as she walked away, still in disbelief that someone like her would even look his way, let alone talk to him.

She stopped walking when she didn’t hear heavy steps behind her. “Ben you coming?” She offered her hand to help him up. His eyes darted from her face to her hand and he quickly rose up from the ground. He grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers as they made their way towards the path, both with soft smiles and light blushes on their cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little blurb! This is the first blurb I've posted online so I would appreciate any feedback, such as words of love and support, how you think I could improve in my writing, etc. Again, thank you so, so, so much for reading, I appreciate you greatly!!!


End file.
